The story of us
by lostbird
Summary: Tim had been acting weirdly. Cassie is wondering why? This is the story of the WonderBird couple. Sorry I suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I created this girl Leila, because I didn't know any girl that was in Gotham Academy in at the same time as Tim was. I hope it won't bother you too much.**

* * *

Tim had always been shy, and it was worst when Cassie was around. He never knew since when, but he had felt really uncomfortable around her, his best friend. He was nervous, his palms were always sweaty and he had thought of her in a way that he shouldn't had. She obviously had realized that something was wrong with him, he always skipped her and when they could talk or be together, he would found an excuse to leave her.

Cassie was in the training room with Barbara (because, yes, she knew the real identities of the batfamily). They weren't fighting, they were talking; they liked to talk here because there wasn't any cameras that could spy on them. Barbara snapped her fingers in front of Cassie's face, which was lost in her thoughts.

''Cassie! ,'' yelled Batgirl. Cassie shook her head, losing the smile she had. ''What were you thinking about?''

Cassie felt her cheeks flush. She was thinking of Tim, but no way would she tell _that _to Barbara. She would probably tell Dick who would tell Tim.

''No- Nothing BG,'' she lied (not really well).

Barbara smirked, like she could read Wonder Girl's min or something.

''So, like I was saying, how is it going with Tim?''

Cassie dropped the water bottle she had in her hands, but she quickly took it.

''You know… Usual stuff. He doesn't want to talk to me or even want to be in the same room has me. Even- Even in the mission, he won't let me help. He'd rather send someone else then let me fight. And he knows I can fight, and that I can't sit when I know I could help. I wish I could know what I've done''

Batgirl looked at Cassie and putted her hands on Cassie's shoulders. She staid like that for a while before Barbara burst into laughing.

''Why are you laughing,'' asked Cassie who was really lost.

Barbara laughed even harder. After a long time she took a deep breath and said

''Cassie, you didn't do anything, except being yourself. He's not mad, and there's no way he could be mad after you. You're his friend, his _best_ friend. He'll tell you what is going on when he'll be ready. Meanwhile, just relax. Please relax, you look terrible when you're anxious.''

Cassie smiled and gave a hug to Batgirl. She always saw her like the big sister she never had. Every time she had problems, she knew she could go to Barbara and she knew that Barbara would help her feel better. But somehow, Barbara would always turn the conversation on Cassie and Tim. Not that Wonder Girl minded.

Barbara had to leave because to work. Cassie decided to stay and punch some dummies. After the talk, she realized that she wasn't mad against herself. She was mad at Tim, because he wouldn't let her do anything. They use to be so close, and know he wouldn't even talk to her or stay more than 5 minutes around her. What happened got Robin to be so distant toward her. She punched the dummy so hard that hi head rolled on the floor.

Cassandra was so lost in her mind that she didn't notice the head on the floor, or even Tim who was standing awkwardly beside her. He putted his hand on her shoulder, which scared Cassie who almost punched him.

''Hey Robin,'' said Cassie. Even when she was mad at him, she wasn't really. She couldn't really be mad at him.

''Hey Cass. I- I was wondering if you would-'' started Tim. He stopped when he realized his hand was still on her shoulder. He felt his cheek flush. ''Well, hum hu… I think I'll let you. You seemed busy,''he added walking toward the door.

''You can stay. I mean if you want to, because I wouldn't want to force you to do anything if you don't want to. But if you want to stay, you can stay, because I wouldn't mind, not that I would mind if you leave, because it's your life after all, and you're the one who chose.''

They looked at each other for a while. Tim started to blush and said

''I think- I think I should leave,'' he said pulling the door to leave.

''Wow Cassie! Way to go. You can even make him talk to you,'' thought Wonder Girl.

Cassie left the room, thinking of what Tim wanted to ask her. As she walked toward her room to take a shower, she heard two familiar voices.

''I feel bad for the kid. He really likes Cassie and I don't even think she likes him,'' said Nightwing.

''C'mon Dick! Everybody knows Tim is shy. It's not because he's acting weird around her that it means he likes her. I'm sure it's just is hormones''

''Zatanna, you never saw him around her. It's a _miracle _that he manages to stay up on his foot.''

''He reminds me of someone.''

Zatanna's and Dick's voices faded away.

All night long, Cassie thought of what Dick had said. That Tim liked her. Cassandra didn't want to believe it in the first place, but when she thought of it, it would have explained her best friend's behavior. She couldn't sleep. She wondered if she felt the same way, but she couldn't find the answer. Tim was nice, smart, polite, shy (in a way that she founded cute), and, she couldn't lie, he was handsome. He was muscular and tall. She liked to look into his eyes, is deep blue eyes.

She felt bad and mad. Bad because she didn't know how she felt about him. She never really saw him in a different way than a friend. And mad because he should have told her. He shouldn't have skipped her. Even if it was because he liked her, it wasn't an excuse. Right? She felt so confuse.

* * *

''So Timytim… Who are you inviting,'' asked Leila.

Leila Cambell was the popular girl in school. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad, a part-time model and she was rich. She never talked to someone that wasn't in the cheer squad, the football team or the basketball team. So Timothy Drake-Wayne was pretty much surprise when she went to his locker to talk to him.

''What are you talking about,'' he asked, taking his math books.

She rolled her eyes "Who are you inviting to the Wayne Enterprise Fundraiser?"

''Oh… I don't know,'' answered Timothy, closing his locker. ''And I don't really care''

Leila crossed her arms on her chest and smirked.

''You're a Wayne; you can't go there without a date. Because I'm nice, I'll go as your date. Pick me up at 8 o'clock.''

Before Tim could say or do anything, she gave him a piece of paper and left. He looked at what was written on the paper. Her cell phone number and her address. Tim sighed. He didn't plane to have Leila as a date. He was going to ask Cassie if she wanted to be his date. But Tim was a nice guy, he wasn't going to ditch Leila.

He walked toward is math classroom and sat his desk. Dick wouldn't be happy, when he'll find out. After all, he was the one who convinced Tim to ask Wonder Girl out. He knew that rumors were already starting. He knew that some people would say that he paid Leila to out with him, because he was a Wayne and everybody knew that Wayne had money. But he was used to it.

* * *

The first thing Tim did when he entered his home was to walk toward his room.

''What the hell dude!,'' yelled Dick as he saw Tim.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Tim nervously.

''Barbara told me that you didn't invite Cassie yet! You know the Fundraiser is in 3 days, right?''

''I know Dick… I know,'' Tim sighed and let himself fall on his bed.

''Look, I don't want to pressure you Tim, but Cassandra is not the type of girl that stays alone for a long time. Guys are just waiting for the good time to ask her out. Just remember that the Fundraiser is in 3 days. Just ask her-''

''I can't,'' cut off Tim. ''I mean I'd love to, but I already have a date.''

Dick froze and gave Tim is what-are-you-doing-Tim gaze. The first boy wonder knew that he could spend an hour repeating to Tim how dumb he is, but it was useless.


	2. Weirdo blonde girl'

Cassie sat in a chair at the library, waiting for Barbara. They had planned to go shop after her shift. However, it was longer that Cassie had thought. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her short pocket. She took it and saw that she got a text from Jaime.

**From Jaime: Señorita, are you free tonight? **

**From Cassie: No sorry L**

**From Jaime: What are you doing?**

**Form Cassie: I'm supposed to shop with batgirl.**

**From Jaime: Ok, I'll see you next time.**

**From Cassie: Yeah, I guess.**

Cassie continued to text Jaime for a while, before a librarian cut her. Wonder Girl was force to say goodbye to Jaime. She checked the hour. 3:35 p.m. Barbara would finish her work in 25 minutes. Cassie opened her schoolbag, because even though she was a superhero, she had to go to school. She decided to start with her math homework. She sucked at math, like almost every students in her class. At that moment, she had wished Tim was there to help her. When they use to hang out, he would always help her with her homework and explain them in a way that she could understand.

Cassie sighed at the thought of Tim. She had been so blind when she thought of it; it was so obvious that the Boy Wonder had a crush on her. She checked the time; 3:39. The time looked to go so slow. The library was so silent.

She looked up from her math books and that is when she saw 3 girls who wore the Gotham Academy uniform. They were searching for some books for their French project. Cassie couldn't help but to listen to their conversation.

''So, I heard the Wayne guy invited you to the Fundraiser. Is that true?'' asked the dark-skinned girl. She had brown hair that arrived to her shoulders. She was tall, but not the taller. She had green-grey eyes. Her heart-shaped lips were red.

Cassie was a little surprise. The girl who had been supposedly asked out by Tim didn't look like his type of girl. She was tall, maybe 6'1. She had brown and long hair that arrived to her waist. She had big green eyes and her than was white like porcelain. She had freckles on her pink cheeks and her lips were red. A natural red. The girl was pretty, but she looked a little fake. She wasn't the type of girl who Tim dated and Cassie knew it.

''Effie, you have to understand. That poor thing didn't have a date for the gala. Do you imagine it? A _Wayne_ without a date. I had to say yes. For his own good,'' respond quickly the girl.

''Leila, I swear you're too nice to people,'' said the other girl.

She wasn't that tall, compared to Leila. She had long blonde hair that also arrived to her waist. She had deep brown eyes and her than was a little darker than Leila's.

''I know, believe me Jessica, I know. Now would you take me that book,'' added Leila pointing a black book. _The scarlet letter_

Cassandra listened to her conversation for a while. She decided that it was enough spying when the subject of the conversation was Leila's dress. She didn't know why, but she hatted Leila. She never spoke to her or even met her. She just hatted her because she had been invited by Tim. Tim who was _her _best friend. Tim who had told Cassie is real identity. Tim that had helped her for her homework. Tim that had a crush on her since God knows when.

Cassandra felt a new emotion consume her. An emotion that is called that _jalousy._ She felt like she could punch this Leila. She never noticed that she was staring them. But they had notice. They decided to pack up and leave, because the 'weirdo blonde girl' was getting on their nerves.

''Cassie! I'm sorry I took that much of time-''started Barbara.

She suddenly stopped and she sat next to Cassie. She putted her cold hand on Cassie's; she putted the other one on her back.

''Cassie, why are you crying?'' whispered Barbara with a sad look.

''I- I'm not crying. Why would I?''

Cassie hadn't realized she was crying. She wiped her tears and then she looked at Barbara. Barbara gave her a hug and padded her back.

''It's ok Cass. I'm here, its ok,'' repeated Batgirl.

When Cassandra stopped crying, they pack up and left the library. They went for ice cream, even though it was winter. Barbara decided that they could report their shopping thing another day, because now, Cassie needed to talk to someone.

When they ate their ice cream, they went to the theaters to watch a movie. When they were waiting in the line to buy food, they saw two familiar guys. The oldest wave them to come to talk to them. They were sitting in a table, probably waiting for their movie to start.

''Hey Babs, hey Cassie,'' said the oldest one pushing two chairs for the women.

''Hey Dick,'' said in harmony the two girls. ''Tim,'' added Barbara, ''It's nice to see you''

Tim looked completely lost, watching Cassie while drinking a big size coke. When Barbara mentioned his name, he choked his sip. The 3 of them looked at him with a weird gaze.

''Yeah it's nice to see you to, Barbara,'' finally said the boy wonder.

Dick and Barbara started a conversation, forgetting the two teenagers. Tim looked at his food, thinking about not thinking of Cassandra who was right in front of her.

That was why he skipped her. Since Dick had told him that he definitely had a crush on his best friend, Tim had skipped her to avoid weird conversation. Since he realized that he felt something for Wonder Girl, he was always nervous or he said stupid things. But Cassie was… she was the girl he liked. She was funny, nice, friendly, energetic and, he couldn't lie, she was pretty. She was shorter than him, but she was stronger. She had these long legs that he loved to look at. She had blond hair that weren't too long or too short. She had these blue eyes that always were happy. And she wasn't skinny like all the girls in his school. She was curvy and her womanhood were… Tim didn't want to think about it. Because he knew for a fact that it would make him blush. And he was already blushing, so he didn't want to think of it.

He suddenly realized that Dick and Barbara were gone. He was there, alone with Cassandra. He looked at her. She was on her phone, probably texting one of the guys that were trying to woo her. Dick was right. Cassie wasn't the type of girl that stays single for a long time. And he definitely didn't want her to date one of those guys. He wanted her to date him.

''Wh-What movie are you going to watch,'' he asked.

Cassie looked up from her cell phone.

''Well that's a miracle. Timothy Drake-Wayne starting a conversation,'' she thought.

''Barbara and I are going to watch 'The conjuring','' she said putting her cellphone on the table.

''Ok. That's good. She's putting her cellphone on the table. So she wants to talk. Good,'' he thought.

''Personally, I didn't want to watch the movie. You know that I hate horror movies. But Barbara was the one who choose. So yeah, I'll spend all the movie hide behind Barbara,'' said Cassie with a smile.

''I don't think so. I'm going to watch the same movie to with Dick. And- And you know Dick and Barbara, always together when they can,'' responded quickly Tim.

''Well I could hide behind you,'' finally said Wonder Girl after a long time of silent.

''Yeah, sure,'' smiled Tim.

Somehow, he knew Dick and Barbara had planned it. But he didn't mind. He could finally spend some time with Cassie alone. Cassie decided that they would buy food. Tim realized what she said it. He was so nervous that he ate all the food he had, which could have fed 3 people at least. As they walk in the screening room to find place, the teenagers spot the adults, sat in a corner. Weirdly, none of the teens proposed to join them. They sat in the middle of the room, holding popcorn, one large coke and some fries.

As the ads begin, Tim passed his harm around Cassie's shoulders. He thought she would mind and tell him to get him arm away, but she just rested her head on his shoulder. Tim could smell her hair. Her perfect blonde hair. Tim quickly realized that he forgot to buy her something to drink.

''Can I,'' asked Cassandra pointing Tim's drink.

The boy wonder smiled and blushed. A lot. At this moment he was happy that the lights were off.

''Yeah sure,'' he said grabbing the drink and giving it to Cassie.

He looked at her as their hands touch. She took the cup and putted her lips around the straw. Her lips, thought Tim. He wondered how they tasted. He wondered how her skin tasted and-

''Thanks,'' Cassie said giving the cup to her best friend.

''You- You welcome,'' Tim struggled to say.

Cassie smiled as she putted her head back on his shoulder. He smelled terribly good, she thought.


End file.
